Sara's Brother
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Sometimes when you loose family, you find them. Sara found her biological brother but also realized that the team was family to her too!


Sara's Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI only my computer.

Note: Not related to anything past Leapin' Lizards, just of how Sara gets her brother back in her life.

_Tamales Bay, 1983_

_John Sidle stood on the porch watching his son place his bags in his truck, Bryan Sidle looked at his twelve year old sister on the porch. She was crying and Bryan looked at her, she tried to smile._

_He walked up to the porch and John looked at him._

_"Dad, I just want to say goodbye to Sara and give her a hug then I'm gone." His father stepped aside and Sara walked to him._

_"Hurry up."_

_Bryan hugged Sara and he whispered to her as he did. "I'll be back tomorrow night, be ready. I'll take you away from this." He stood up and looked at her, he spoke at an even voice. "Love ya kiddo, see you in the future one day. I hope you become a geeky scientist like you want to be."_

_Bryan walked away and waved at her, Sara waved back. "Bye Bryan, I hope you become a scientist too. You love it like I do. I love you."_

_Two Nights Later_

_Bryan Sidle drove up to the house, he got out and walked to the porch. Going inside he heard nothing as he yelled his sister's name "Sara, Sara where are you?" He searched and found nothing but her room and toys. Her clothes were gone and then he saw the dining room. Blood everywhere. "Oh God kiddo, I came back. I promise to find you Sara."_

Las Vegas, 2007

Sara sat in the breakroom when the boys and Catherine came in. "Hey where's Grissom?"

Catherine pointed over her shoulder, "New CSI. Taking to him. It's not fair, we need another female CSI."

"I think that would be problamatic, considering how much estrogen is already in the room." They turned to see Grissom with a CSI level three. "Sara I think you know this man."

"No I don't." She shook her head, "I would remember."

"Kiddo, I left the day it happened. I promised to come back two nights later but I was too late."

"Bryan?" Standing up.

"Yeah kiddo, it's your poor pathetic brother." Sara raced over and hugged him, she held on tight. "Hey, I promised myself I'd find you. Let me see you, step back and turn around."

Sara stepped back and turned slowly. Finally standing to look at her brother. "It's been a long time, did you go back?"

"I did and I saw the house. I promised I would and I did. You're beautiful kiddo, so any guys I need to kick the crap out off."

"Well there's th...never mind" Catherine started when Sara looked at her.

"So are you dating or are you engaged or married?"

"I'm dating and you're staying with me and my boyfriend till you get a place."

"I can't intrude."

"I won't settle for no, you're my brother. Grissom can me and Bryan work a case tonight together?"

"Sara, all I have is a B&E or decomp."

"Sara, not a decomp. Just no decomp."

"Afraid of soup?" Looking at her brother with the brightest smile on her face.

"No, I can't get the smell out."

"Let the genius tell you, Grissom how do you get the smell out?" 

"Lemons, welcome to Vegas Bryan. As your first dirty case, soup. Gear up Sara, mountain climbing."

He handed her the slip and she smiled, dragging Bryan out by the hand.

"I hate the guy, you have a very crazy boss."

"You'll learn to love him. He's my mentor, he called me from San Fransicso to come here in two thousands." Smiling as they went to the locker room, Sara opened her locker. Bryan saw a picture of a dog, he starred and Sara noticed. "It's Bruno, my boyfriend bought him for me on Mother's Day, he's our baby."

"You two are deep, how long?"

"Two years last week."

Later, End of Shift

Bryan looked at Sara, she was talking to Grissom in his office. Bryan was in the hall waiting on her. Sara was being repremanded on a high volume since Bryan heard it all.

"Don't let it happen again Sara, understood?"

"But I was trying to...fine. It won't happen." When he looked at her, his face softened and then looked at her.

"I'm sorry, try not to get the Sheriff pissed off again. Go on and get your brother home,I'll see you later."

"Thanks." She smiled and he looked at her, smiling.

"You forgot something."

"No I didn't!" She gave him a look and he nodded to a tank where her cocoon once was. A butterfly was flying around. "It hatched, an Anthocharis sara. My favorite butterfly, how'd you...never mind."

"I have a smaller one, just catch it. I taught you how, just don't touch the wings."

Sara cupped her hands around the butterfly and Grissom gently helped her put it in the smaller tank. Bryan looked at Sara as she came out carrying the tank.

"What happened, you got yelled at. He yells at you just like Dad, I want to kick his ass."

"No, he's doing his job. I pissed off the sheriff and so he had to repremanded me. Grissom would never hurt me, emotionally or physically." She smiled at her brother and he nodded in understanding.

"What's with this thing."

"Grissom sent me a cocoon while on sabbatical, it finally hatched. He knew what to look for because it's my favorite butterfly. Hey Nicky." They passed Nick and he looked at her.

"What's with the tank Sar?"

"My cocoon hatched, my butterfly is inside. Grissom let me have it for my butterfly."

"You become more like him each day Sar, soon we'll have to call you Mrs. Grissom."

"Might have to Nicky." She smiled and looked at him. "Mandy's waiting on you, by the way and where's Greg?"

"Why?" Sara stopped and looked at Nick.

"Sofia's looking for him and with Sofia, no one should wait."

"So true, I'll find and tell y...or not." Greg came running down the hall toward the front door. "Where's the fire Greg?"

"Can't talk, Sofie's waiting on me. I'll be lucky if I'm alive tonight. Can't talk, bye."

Sara looked at Nick and she smirked. "She's trained him good."

"Bye Sara, I'm going to make sure Greg lives."

"Come on Bryan, let's go home." As they began to walk again.

"So what's he like?"

"Alot like my boss." Smiling, Bryan looked at her

"Then I'll probably want to kill him." Sara rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I saw that kiddo." She began laughing.

Sidle-Grissom Residence

Sara walked into the house first and kept Bruno back while Bryan carried in the tank. The dog barked and watched as she let him in. "It's okay Bruno, he won't hurt me. Go on."

Grissom arrived later, Bryan had been at the shower that the time. He found Sara cooking.

"I hope you have the fire exthingusher on hand." Going over and kissed Sara's neck, she smiled.

"I do, Bryan's in the shower." She turned to look at her husband, she smiled. "He wants to kick your ass by the way for repremanding me."

"I hope my wife won't let my brother-in-law kick my ass?"

"Honey no, Nick said that I'm too much like you that they'll have to start calling me Mrs. Grissom."

"Well that is your legal name, half atleast."

"Hey, Sara can I help with dinner intil yo..." Bryan came into the kitchen to see Grissom, they turned to see him in jeans and a shirt. "Dr. Grissom?"

"It's Gil Bryan, not Dr. Grissom till we get to work. I'm going to get a shower, don't burn the kitchen down." Leaving and Sara smiled as he did

"You can help me." Turning back to the lettace before her.

"What's he doing here?" Pointing over his back.

"I told you my boyfriend was alot like my boss but I lied. See he's not really my boyfriend, he's my husband. No one can know." She looked at her brother who sat on a bar stool.

"Husband, why can't they know?"

"He's my boss and the fact our Assistant Director hates me, he'd use our marriage to destroy both me and Gil. As for kicking his ass. We keep work and home separate."

"Is he still creepy here like he is at work?" Sara laughed and looked at her brother.

"No, he's a softy at home." Bryan began helpping Sara with the food.

Grissom finished his shower and found dinner almost ready.

"You didn't?" Sara looked at her brother as he made the comment to her.

"Yes, I'll admit I joined it. Come on, hasn't everyone?" As her husband came in the kitchen.

"Joined what? Sara blushed as she turned.

"Sara was just admitting he..." Sara put her hand over his mouth and began so it sound bad to her husband.

"Me having joined 'the mile high club'." Grissom nodded and looked at her.

"Last time I checked, no not everyone. Is dinner ready and thank you for not burning the house down." Sara released her brother and looked at Grissom with a smile.

"Well I try not to."

"Why do you tell her not to burn the house down?" Looking at the couple.

"I can't cook, I can't even boil water. Well that's intil he took time to show me. It's just he worries still when leaving me in the kitchen due to the last time. I caught the pan on fire." She covered her face and began laughing. "He wouldn't let me in the kitchen for a week without him home."

"I finally let you in and look now." Sara looked at her husband and then at the stove, it was steaming.

"It's stir fry thank you." As she wnet to stir it and placed it the food in a dish and then the pan on the back burner. Turning the stove off, she looked at her husband, he shook his head. "So, repremand me for the kitchen, go on."

"Not worth the time...alright you did good this time Honey. That's one point in the cooking area."

"Thank you, Sara Sidle-Grissom one, her husband two." She began laughing and Grissom looked at her. Bryan was laughing.

"What ever you did, I'm thanking you Gil. The last time I saw Sara, she was crying and unhappy and now, she can't stop laughing and smiling."

A Week Later

The team was eatting breakfast, Bryan was joking with Nick and Warrick. Grissom coughed to get their attention and they all loved at him.

"I'd like to make an announcement, it will be a shock. But I'm married." Catherine and Brass starred at him while the others atleast all but Sara and Bryan dropped their jaws.

"Wait, did you just admit you're married." Catherine managed to get out before her wanting to yell at him.

"I am, a month today."

"And Gil, who's the lucky Mrs. Grissom?"

"Well Jim, that's the intresting part. See it's someone you know and care about, actually you all do. I'll let you all guess." he looked at them and then at his food, beginning to eat again.

"Hey, it's not me." Catherine said and Warrick nodded.

"It's not Sofia and Mandy. Who else do we know and care about?"

"Is it Wendy?" Grissom gave then a look and they realized it wasn't.

"Who else is there?" Greg was starring till he turned to Sara, she smirked.

"SARA!" She began laughing and they all starred at her.

"Took you long enough. See what I don't understand is how you couldn't figure out we've been together two years. You're suppose to be the best in the country. Gil, I think they need more classes."

"I agree Honey. When and where?"

"Well there's one in San Antonio this month coming up."

"Alright, we get it we need more classes now stop this game."

"What game?" Thay both looked at Catherine.

"Come on, you'd never date Sara much less marry her."

"You haven't seen them at home." They all looked at Bryan. "What?"

"You're actaully saying their telling the truth?" He nodded at Catherine. "You're serious, you married Sara?"

"I love her, so much that I gave the supervision plan to cavallo, it goes into effect next monday. Me and Catherine are both supervisors, I get Nick and Warrick to supervise, Catherine, you get Sara, Bryan and Greg. It's still nightshift yet a dul-supervisorship. He approved it."

"I'm speechless, Sara...wow."

Nick was the one to ask the qestion they had hoped not to hear. "So when do I get a niece or nephew?"

Sara's mouth dropped, she had to admit one thing. She may have had a biological brother but she had three others. Her brother gave way to three others.


End file.
